


Brainwashed

by Holy_Vampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Vampire/pseuds/Holy_Vampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fabulous Killjoys jump into action to take down Better Living Industries. But what's happened to Party Poison? Why is he acting so strange? (This was the first fanfiction I had ever written, a while ago. Please be gentle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brainwashed

     It was a decent afternoon; the sun shining, us Killjoys having fun. We were just about ready to eat our dinner.

     "Hey, Poison! Come over here a sec, I need to show you something!"

      I walked over to Jet Star, who was sitting by the jukebox scanning through the tunes.

      "What's up, Jet? Find a song you like?" I replied sarcastically. He's loved all those songs for probably a year now. If he found one that he would actually listen to the full song, it would be the end of the world. Oh wait. The Helium Wars already established that.

      "Well, I  _did_  find a song I think you would like. That is, if you stop making sarcastic comments."

      "Aw! You know I can't do that!" I laughed. "Let's see here; 'Bulletproof Heart'? That sounds interesting. Play it."

      He pressed play and the melodic sounds filled the Diner. Lyrics like 'Gravity don't mean too much to me' and 'this world is after me' sounded different than the other songs on there.

      We ended up having dog food. Again. It tastes so bad, yet that's about the only food we'll get. Then again, once you eat it over and over, you get used to the taste.

      "Hey Kobra! Fetch me something to drink, would ya?"

      Kobra Kid, unwillingly, opened the cabinet and got Fun Ghoul a beer.

      "Aw, thanks man! Trust me, I'll repay you somehow!"

       However, he's said this  _every_  time Kobra got a drink for him, and he's never done anything.

     "So where are we going from here? I mean, we're safest here, but we can't stay in this Diner forever," Kobra managed to say.

      He usually didn't get much time to say much of anything in our discussions, nonetheless start deciding what we should do. Missile Kid cut in.

      "You know, I think Kobra's right. We can't stay here forever, so why not take a stand? We have our guns, they have theirs. We have determination, which is something they lack. We're individuals, they're clones! We have to do something about this before they come hunting for us. We're already on the wanted list, why not make it fun?"

      Later that night, we took Missile and Kobra's advice and started towards Battery City. We could see the perfect buildings with the white lights clearing the road. We could also see the sign. The sign of Better Living Industries. We screeched to a stop in front of the building.

      "Come on, let's go!" I whispered.

      We crept along to the front doors, where we knocked out the guards without a sound. But, unfortunately, before we even touched the doors, sirens started to go off. We'd been spotted.

      "Aw, fuck! C'mon guys, move!" Ghoul started yelling.

      We ran along the side of the building until we came upon some back doors. We ran inside just as Dracuoids rounded the corner. We were silent for what seemed like an eternity. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. I live for this shit. Finally Jet Star cracked open the door.

      "It's clear!"

      We peered around the building to the front, where we found even more guards; to be expected.

      Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my ear.

      "Gah! My ear! Ah, I think there's something in it!"

      "Hey, bro, it's fine. It's probably just pressure," Kobra consoled.

      We ended up driving back to our Diner and getting some sleep before tomorrow's venture. I could still feel that pain; it was making me dizzy...


	2. You'll Never Take Us Alive

      I woke up to the sound of Fun Ghoul yelling about something.

     "I told you they would find us! But you didn't listen! I told Jet! He listened! I told Poison! He--oh, hey dude, you alright? You passed out last night. You don't look so good either."

      "Oh, really? That's a coincidence, 'cause I feel like shit," I replied.

      Kobra helped me up out of my cot. I felt so weak, like when he let go I'd fall to the floor. Luckily, I didn't. I was so cold, too. I started looking around to see if there was something cold that was producing the low temperature. There wasn't anything I could see.

      "Hey, maybe you should sit down. You know, get some rest that doesn't involve passing out."

      As he said this, Fun Ghoul went to the front door of the Diner, like someone was coming to meet them.

      "So…w-what were you g-guys talking a…about…?"

      "Oh, it's nothing, Poison, don't worry about it. By the way you're shivering, you need all the rest you can get," Kobra assured me.

      I laid back down on the cot, and I suddenly got a sharp pain in my ear again. Not a piercing as before, but it still hurt. A lot. I started to scream, but nothing came out. I felt like I was trapped behind a wall and no one could hear me. Suddenly I could see myself get up like I was fine. I didn't feel fine, but I found myself saying, "You know what? Haha! I feel a thousand times better!"

      I was also hearing this voice in my head. It sounded kind of familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. It was saying repeatedly, "You are fine now; healthy. Go tell all your little friends you're fine."

      I was confused, but I'd rather not think about that right now. I'm more concerned about the fact that that I'm screaming, "Kobra! Jet! Ghoul! I'm not fine! I'm sick! Sick!", and none of them could hear me. They just started patting me on the back saying, "There you go! Back on your feet!"

      This was not good. There was something going on here, but I wouldn't be able to figure it out. Then again, I think I did figure it out. Something was controlling me, and I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

      We decided to try the ambush again that night. We drove through the city; through the smooth roads to the brightly lit building in the center. We got out, and for some reason, I slammed the car door as loud as I could. Thankfully, no one noticed. As we were silently stepping towards the door, I suddenly yelled, "We're here! We're here! You'll never take us alive!"

      We started running back to our car as Kobra was dragging me along.

      "What the fuck is wrong with you, Poison? We could have had 'em this time! I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to fix it. Fast. You fuckin' hear me Poison? Poison! Ah, shit. He passed out again. Whatever. Kobra, you need to control your bro. He's ruining our missions, man! Help him get better. I mean, really better. Don't stop when he says he's okay, 'cause he's probably lying."

      After his speech, Fun Ghoul didn't say another word until late the next morning. Jet Star went to his usual routine of surfing the songs on the jukebox. Kobra Kid came over by me and started talking.

      "Are you sure there's nothing going on? Anything at all? I'm your brother, you can tell me! I may be younger, but that doesn't mean you can't respect me."

      I sat there listening to Kobra and the other me talk and I just wanted to interrupt; to scream out and say that Better Living was controlling me. But every time I try to open my mouth, it feels like it's sewn shut. I have to find a way out of this! Not only for my safety, but for my friends too. And Kobra; my brother.


	3. Kill All Your Friends

     Missile was out in the car. She feels it's safer in there than in the Diner. I've never yet found out why. I watched her sleeping in the car from the Diner doorway. Somehow, I felt like I had partial control over my body. But still not my voice. I walked back inside and sat at a table. I thought about what Ghoul was saying that night before. I felt he hated me; like I'm some stranger that just walked into their lives from outer space. Shit. This can't be good. I'm hearing a voice. The same one that told me I was "fine." It was a bit fuzzy, but I heard what I hoped never to hear.

     "…zzz…Ex…terminate…Them…"

      I knew it was going to happen. I knew it was. And I knew I would listen. I got up from the table, unwillingly, to find Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet sleeping in their cots. I glanced over to a small table that had Jet's gun on it. I thought over and over again, "Fuck no. Fuck no. Don't do it. This isn't you, Poison. This isn't you!"

      But it was no use. My hand reached for the gun, smoothing my fingers over the trigger. I looked back at Kobra, Ghoul, and Jet, peacefully sleeping in the abandoned Diner.

      "I'm…sorry…" I tried to whisper.

      Three gunshots resounded through the building as I fell to my knees.

      "Your job is done…Poison…now…extermin…ate yourself…"

      I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wasn't sure if my friends were dead, but if I had to shoot myself I knew I would be. I slowly raised my gun to my chin. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't exactly have a choice.

      Something happened. Something about me had changed. It was right when the fourth gunshot sprang to life. I turned and saw Kobra behind me, lowering his gun as he started talking.

      "Fucking BL/ind…taking control of my brother…ha! I knew you weren't yourself when you started agreeing with me!"

      "Thanks. But I have a question. How were they controlling me?"

      Kobra silently bent down to the ground and picked something up. It looked like an earpiece with BL/ind written all over it.

      "Fucking bastards," I replied.

      "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

      "But what about Jet? Ghoul? I  _shot_  them, Kobra. They're  _dead,_ " I trailed as my voice started to crack.


	4. Lies For The Liars

     A single tear slid from my face and hit the dusty floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then another one. A third hand. There was only Kobra behind me, right? I slowly turned around, frightened. There I saw all three of them!

      "Wha…I…but…," I stammered as I stumbled backwards toward the cots. I bumped into the cots, causing the lifeless corpses to make a thump on the ground. I shrieked. I really did; I made a promise to myself to never shriek and what do I do? Shriek. But I think it was worth it, seeing the living apparitions of the lives I just took away. It's not fun.

      "Heh…well, I see you're doing better, Poison!" a familiar voice comforted.

      "You…you two…you're not real…!" I was trying to convince them as well as I had convinced myself.

      "If I wasn't fucking real, could I do this?"

     The being that looked like Ghoul picked up a stick and whipped my face with it. It left a scar. I'm sure it did.

      "Fine, you are, ow, but what about the Jet Star one?"

      The being that looked like Jet came and helped me up, but he was laughing. _Laughing_. How could he possibly be laughing right now? I stepped back again to get a good look at them. They looked real, but how can I trust that they're actually Jet and Ghoul? How is Kobra okay with this?

      "Ha…here let me explain…" the Jet being started. "We knew you were kind of acting funny, so we decided to make some mannequins look like us. We put 'em in the cots, so 'you' would think it was us. We stayed in the back room 'till Kobra took care of the earpiece we saw earlier."

      "So…you lied…" I started to say.

      "Yeah, basically."

      I started to walk towards them, but I slightly hesitated. We heard footsteps coming through the Diner's front doors. We all quickly crouched down to avoid being seen. It was Missile.

      "Hello? Where is everybody? Poison? Kobra? Jet? Ghoul? I heard gunshots. Is everyone alright?"

      There was silence. Why couldn't anyone speak? I couldn't either. I wanted to just get up and hug her and tell her everything was fine. But I somehow had a feeling that it wasn't fine. I felt a strange feeling like someone _else_  was in the room with her.

      "Hello? Is anyone here?"

      I heard a something that sounded like a mix of a scream and a gasp. I had a feeling she saw the mannequins. Now I really wanted to talk, but nothing came out. It's like being brainwashed all over again.

      "Let's keep moving; they're dead, it's nothing."

      My eyes opened wide. I knew that voice. It wasn't a very friendly tone at that. Where was my ray gun? Damn; in the middle of the room where I was almost going to shoot myself. Can't shoot 'em…can't stop 'em…and they have Missile…my life was falling apart. Should I just give up? Turn myself in to be exterminated? I don't want to. I  _really_  don't want to, but…what choice to I have? I started to stand up.


	5. Risk Your Life

      "Poison don't!" Kobra whispered.

      But I had to. I couldn't let everyone be harmed because I didn't feel like being the leader today. I walked up behind a Drac and punched him. Obviously, the other Dracs started shooting at me. I dodged most of them, until one bullet hit me in the stomach. I fell, doubled over in pain.

      "Poison!" all of them yelled in unison. They ran out from under the tables and started tackling the Dracs.

      "Get off of me!" one of the Dracs yelled. He didn't sound very…Drac-ish.

      I slowly got up and ran to Dr. Death's room. I knew there was medical supplies in there, and possibly an extra ray gun. I searched on his desk, and in his closet. Nothing. Dr. Death! You son of a bitch! You took your stuff with you! I searched around one more time to make sure. Still nothing. I peered out to see the rest of the killjoys still fighting the Dracs. I saw Frank fall over, obviously hurt. Now I needed to find that medical kit. If one of us is hurt, we're all hurt. I ripped out the drawers on the desk. A big pack fell to the floor, making a dust cloud poof up into my face. I started to take my jacket off to wrap bandages on my wounds. I almost screamed. I knew it hurt like hell, but I didn't think it was  _this_ bad…I quickly wrapped myself in bandages, trying to not look at it. I put my shirt and jacket back on, and ran out to Frank. But before I could help him, I saw everyone pinned down by Dracs. Oh fuck no; no.

      "Hey! There's the leader one! Get him!" one of the Dracs yelled, pointing to me.

       I slipped past them, out the Diner. I ran to the Trans Am, waiting for me to flee the scene. But I realized I couldn't leave without my friends. So I threw the medical kit into the open window and grabbed the spare ray gun that was under the seat. I started shooting the Dracs blindly, not knowing if I'm hitting them or the Diner. I stopped shooting, and slowly lowered my gun to see the damage. All the Dracs were laying on the ground with unimaginably large scortch marks on their chests. I breathed a sigh of relief, and ran back into the Diner to find the killjoys rubbing their arms and such to relieve the pain. I looked at Ghoul who was lying on a table, face down.

       "Frank? Are you okay?" I asked him. He turned to look at me.

       "I-I'm fine…don't worry about it…I'm i-indestructible…r-remember?" He kinda laughed.

       I smiled, and helped him up. I quick ran outside to get the medical kit. But I stopped, like being frozen in time. The Dracs were gone Their car was still there, but the bodies were gone; something horrible was happening. I could feel it.


	6. Sing It For the World

     I shook off the inevitable feeling and grabbed the medical kit out of the window and ran back inside. I walked up to Ghoul and turned him over carefully.

     "You sure you're okay, man?" I questioned, getting the bandages out.

     "Yeah I'm fine, I'm f-fine."

     I was very sure that he was lying, but I didn't want to argue with him. I placed a thin sheet of gauze over his wound as he hissed in pain.

     "That burns, fucker."

     "Sorry, it has to be clean."

     Not many more words were exchanged at that point. It was sundown and we needed to lock up for the night. It was then that I realized that Missile wasn't with us. They'd taken her.

     "We're going to Battery City."

     I didn't wait for any objections or complaining as I grabbed the keys to the Trans Am off the floor and headed out to the rusty beat-up vehicle. I ignited the engine with the turn of a key. The engine was quiet for it being a muscle car. I almost didn't wait for the rest of the gang to haul Ghoul into the back seat. As soon as everyone was in, and had barely shut the door, I stomped on the gas pedal and sped down the dirt road to Battery City. The view of the desert as the sun was setting was a beautiful moment, but I didn't have time for beauty.

     This was a rescue mission.

     I pulled into a parking lot at least three blocks away from Better Living Industries and stepped out of the Trans Am.

     "Let's go."

     We all had our ray guns at hand as we paraded up to the building in a V formation. I knew they'd detected us from the second I placed a finger on the car door.

     "Where are those fuckers?" Ghoul breathlessly managed to say. "I know they're here."

     "Calm down, Ghoul," I persuaded. "There'll be guard Dracs soon, don't you worry."

     As if on cue, Draculoids sprung up from behind shallow walls that were surrounding the building. They bombarded us with ray gun blasts, but we returned them just as quickly. Our blasts knocked them out, clearing the way for us to move our way into the building.

     "Poison, in there."

     Jet pointed to a room down a narrow hallway where faint lights iluminated through the glass door. I immediately assumed a leader position and led the way to the room. Breaking the lock, I shot the Drac by the door and bent down to hug Missile.

     "I knew you'd come back."

     Ghoul was standing by the door, still limping a bit.

     "Poison, we got trouble."

     I stood up and we paraded down the hallway once more only to meet face to face with Korse.

     And a small army of Draculoids.

     We raised our ray guns and fired relentlessly at the militia. A few fell, but many came charging at us. We separated and Missile tried to stay out of the way by sitting in a corner in the hall.

     "Poison, I can't--!"

     Kobra was hit in his legs and fell hard.

      _I think I heard his skull hit the floor._

     "Kobra!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

     I shot furiously at anything and everything that came near me. I almost shot Jet Star, actually.

     "Don't shoot me!" Jet yelled.

     "I'm sorry!" I yelled back, my voice cracking.

     I continued fighting through the tears of losing my beloved brother. But I suddenly felt a hand clasp around my throat. I was pushed up to a wall. I blinked hard to clear away the small rivers.

     "Hello, Killjoy..."

     Korse held my neck tightly and slowly moved his ray gun up to the bottom of my chin.

     "Any last words, Killjoy?" he said with a sneer.

     I gave him a furious glare.

     "Killjoys never die."


	7. A Letter From Missile Kid

Dear Mom,

     If you get this like I hope you will, I want you to know that I'm safe. If you're wondering about the people I was with...The Fabulous Killjoys...well, they want you to know that they protected me as best as they could. They really fought their hardest.

     Okay, okay, you're probably just thinking, "Get to the point, Missile!"

     Kobra Kid was shot down, and his skull broke.

     Party Poison was shot in the head by Korse.

     Fun Ghoul shoved me and Jet Star out of the doors and closed them. He was ambushed.

     Jet Star was shot in the heart.

     I wanted to stay with them, but Dr. Death Defying, Show Pony, and Cherri Cola were yelling at me to come with them so I wouldn't get killed. They pulled me in and we drove off with a few Draculoids following us. I mean, we shot 'em off no problem, but still. I just wish The Fabulous Killjoys were still with us. I miss them a lot. I'll never forget the, ever, ever, in a million years. I'll be with them one day, and then we'll all be together. Even you, mom. We'll all be happy. Well, this has gone long enough. I'm not sure how long the limit is. I love you, mom. And remember...

_Killjoys Never Die._


End file.
